


Способный

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Mentor/Protégé, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Robbery, cops and robbers, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Меньше всего Ларри ожидал, что его решит грабануть какая-то шпана.
Relationships: Mr. Orange & Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Способный

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует легкая нецензурная брань

Этот парень выскочил на него чуть ли не у самых дверей «Носков и ботинок». Щелкнул взведенный курок, пистолет блеснул в отсвете розовой неоновой вывески.

— Гони кошель, фраер!

Ларри так удивился, что не сообразил: надо хотя бы изобразить испуг.

В Эл-Эй, конечно, дерзкая молодежь — наглая, безбашенная. Но чтобы вот так откровенно потрошить человека, который только что вышел из «Носков и ботинок», это надо быть или полным идиотом, или полной оторвой.

— Ты это мне, малыш?

Парень кивнул. Он был совсем молодой, и видно, что неопытный. Стоял на свету, разглядеть можно все — вплоть до бледных веснушек на переносице. Рыжеватый, тощий. Вообще не впечатлял.

— Ну! Тебе, кому еще!

Впечатлял разве что нахальством.

— Какое-то ты место выбрал неудачное. — Ларри пугаться не торопился. — Ты же знаешь, чей это клуб?

— Это клуб педиков, — с вызовом вздернул подбородок парень. — А значит, ты не побежишь стучать легавым, что тебя обчистили. Иначе придется рассказать, откуда ты вышел.

— Умно, — Ларри одобрительно кивнул. О том, что клуб принадлежит гангстеру Джо Кэботу, лучше не говорить, а то шкет еще сбежит, а Ларри стало интересно. Он всегда был очень любопытен. — Может, из тебя и выйдет толк.

— Чего?

— Давай, продолжай, грабь. Угрожай, наскакивай. Что ты там собирался делать?

Парень задумался.

Глаза не мутные, кожа чистая. Не наркоша, не бродяга.

От скуки, что ли, проспорил кому? И за углом ждут ржущие в кулак друзья?

— Медленно достань кошелек. Брось на асфальт и пни ко мне ногой. — Парень забубнил скучно и заученно, как полицейскую инструкцию по обезоруживанию таких же, как и он сам, молодых идиотов.

Ларри скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой:

— Нет, это никуда не годится, малыш. Ты что, своей бабушке рецепт на анальгин читаешь? Больше энергии! Страсти! Напугай меня! Заставь меня поверить!

Парень оглянулся по сторонам, словно застеснялся того, что сейчас придется делать. Челка взметнулась и снова упала на глаза.

— Деньги! Гони! Быстро! — рявкнул низко и жутко. — Пристрелю!

— Уже лучше, — одобрил Ларри. Ему действительно понравилось. Малыш учился прямо на глазах. Сразу видно, способный. — Теперь пушка. Не забывай про нее. Она тоже должна работать. Страх! Агрессия!

Парень с некоторым недоумением взглянул на пистолет в руке — аккуратную карманную «беретту». Для улицы пойдет, конечно, но в большом деле с такой крошкой его просто засмеют. В будущем лучше бы сменить. Клиенты должны понимать, чем их пугают. Это серьезный бизнес.

— И что делать?

— Тычь ей мне в морду! Я должен все время видеть твою пушку. Бояться ее. Понял?

— Но так площадь поражения меньше, — неожиданно разумно возразил парень. — Если придется стрелять отсюда, я рискую промахнуться.

— А ты собрался стрелять или грабить, бестолочь?! — Ларри рассердился. — Я тебя чему учу?! Если ты мокрушник, то стреляй и не базлай! А если честный жох, то хватай и беги. И нечего мне голову морочить!

— Извините, — рыжий, кажется, расстроился. — Я не хотел.

— Ладно, попробуй еще раз, — смягчился Ларри. Поманил его ближе к себе.

Парень доверчиво шагнул и остановился.

— Давай: «Гони кошель» и вот это все. Только чтобы я поверил. Последний шанс.

Малыш откашлялся. Весь напрягся. Стал пружинистым, острым.

— Гони бабки, пидор! — зарычал волком. — Пристрелю нахрен!

Его ствол опасно гулял возле глаз Ларри. И в целом все выглядело очень убедительно.

— «Пидор» — это было лишнее, — Ларри поморщился, но тут же одобрительно ухмыльнулся. — А так, неплохо. Я сейчас достану деньги. Не паникуй.

Он вытащил бумажник медленным плавным движением, чтобы малыш не нервничал. Пистолет оставил в кармане — не стал выхватывать. Ограбление, конечно, больше, чем на пятьдесят баксов не тянуло. Но Ларри отсчитал пятьсот. Он старался поддерживать перспективную молодежь:

— Держи. Заработал.

Молодой вор отчаянно замотал головой:

— Мне не надо, что вы!

— Да бери. — Ларри настойчиво протягивал деньги. — Мне их тебе насильно впихивать? Ты же вроде как грабишь меня, нет?

Малыш бросил острый взгляд и вырвал из пальцев пустой кошелек.

Развернулся и помчался прочь, в темноту, за пределы света неоновой вывески.

— Спасибо! — донеслось звонким издалека.

Ларри остался стоять с пачкой денег и чувством полного охуения.

Ну и молодежь пошла! Ну и идиоты!

В забегаловке «У Дэнни» Фредди гордо бросил перед своим куратором на стол дорогой бумажник.

— Что это? — Холдуэй взял его в руки.

— Ты сказал, что я должен вжиться в роль начинающего вора. Вот. Я вжился.

Холдуэй посерел — он вовсе не собирался отправлять парня на настоящий грабеж — открыл. И выдохнул с облегчением:

— Здесь пусто.

— Конечно! Не буду же я брать деньги.

Фредди смотрел, не понимая, почему Холдуэй падает лицом в фейспалм.

***

Через два дня в клубе для пидорасов «Носки и ботинки» молодой, но способный грабитель заливал свою историю для Джо Кэбота и Ларри Диммика.

Ларри слушал рыжего, курил и одобрительно улыбался.

Тот учился работать не только стволом, но и языком.

Способный.


End file.
